Employment of an Unemployed Man redone
by McB
Summary: Ok, I'm redoing, and finishing, this entire fic! This is much better than the original, I promise! Please read it and tell me if you think it's worth continuing!


**Ok, I'm redoing this whole fic. This was one of my very first and it started out as a really great idea, but then I got sloppy. I went back and read it and decided that it was just horrible! I know it's not a great story line, and the job that Chandler gets is totaly unbelievable, but bare with me.  
  
I'm putting What's it Like to Live on hold for now, I'm tired of that, I had it all finished but then I lost everything. Don't worry, I'll go back to it someday, possibly within the next month, but just not now.  
  
Anyway, just stick with me through this fic (that I never finished in the first place) and tell me what you think. I really need you guys to review so I know if it's worth doing this when I could be finishing my other fics...that will get finished some day! I just have to find the time.**

**Ok, things you need to know...**

** - Rachel and Ross live together, married, with Emma.**

** - Joey lives by himself in the apartment he's always lived in (except part of season 4)**

** - Monica and Chandler are married, they live in Monica's apartment**

** - Phoebe lives by herself in her (dead)Grandmother's apartment**

**I think that's it...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Employment of an Unemployed Man: Chapter 1: The Start of it All

* * *

Everybody, except Chandler, was sitting in Monica's living room, talking about nothing in particular.

Phoebe was sitting on the couch with Joey's arm was around her, Rachel was on the otherside of Joey, Ross was sitting across the coffee table on the floor, and Monica was in the chair.

Just as Phoebe was about to start a story, Chandler walked in, completely oblivious that there were people in the apartment. He gently placed his brief case down on the table and looked up with a worn look on his face.

"Hey honey, what's wrong?" Monica asked, concern lining her face."I quit my job today," he said sadly, walking over and joining Monica in the chair. She scooted over before he could plop down on top of her and she began to rub his neck."Um...why?" Phoebe asked, confused."I don't know really, but there was this voice in my head that said, 'if you don't quit today, then you are never going to do what you want to do for a living.' So I just quit, and now that voice is saying, 'oh my god, what a loser, you actually listened to me.'""Aw, don't worry about it, we'll get you another job honey." Monica said, moving her hands down to massage his back."No..no, I don't want your guy's help. I want to do this by myself." Chandler said in an almost disappointed tone, staring down at his knees.

He got up and walked out onto the balcony, watching all of the people go on with their lives, getting home to their loved ones.

"Should I go out there?" Monica asked, not knowing what to do."No, I'd just stay in here, give him his space. He needs it." Rachel said."Ok, well, I'll just go get dinner ready then. Are we still on for the movie tonight girls?""Yeah." Phoebe and Rachel said at the same time."Oh, um, Rach, I'm really sorry but I can't watch Emma tonight. There was a staff meeting that just came up and I can't get out of it. I really tried but they said if I don't go to the meeting then they'll fire me." Ross said, trying his best to sound innocent.Rachel turned to Joey, begging with her eyes for him to watch Emma. "Sorry Rach, I've got a date."Rachel turned towards the balcony, debating whether or not she should ask Chandler with the current state that he was in. He would probably say no, but then again, he was Chandler, Chandler never said no. She climbed out and looked at Chandler with pleading eyes. "Hey Chandler, I know this isn't the best time, but would you mind watching Emma for me tonight? Everybody else is busy."Chandler just looked over at her and smiled "Sure, no problem. I love watching Emma.""Thanks a bunch" Rachel said, pulling him in for a hug. "And you will get through this, if you need our help or not, we'll be there for you.""I know," he said, burying his head in her shoulder.

* * *

- Later that night -

The girls were gone, Joey was out on his date, and Ross was at work. Chandler was alone in his apartment with Emma.He was watching tv, Emma asleep on his chest. He was sitting in his barca lounger, fully reclined.Suddenly feeling very sleepy, he drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Joey walked into the apartment and slammed his coat down on top of the counter. The date had gone horrible, he didn't even _want_ to go back to her apartment.

He stopped just as he passed the chairs,when saw that Chandler was asleep with Emma lying on top of his chest.He smiled and sat down in the other recliner, intending to watch tv, but ended up falling asleep himself.

* * *

Monica, Phoebe, and Rachel all walked into the apartment, only to find Joey and Chandler asleep and Emma peacefully asleep as well.

"He looks so peaceful when he sleeps doesn't he?" Phoebe asked, refering to the relaxed look Chandler had on his face."Yeah, he's adorable." Monica said, a smile on her face.Rachel bent down to pick up Emma off of Chandler, his face immediately changed once Emma was off of him."Poor guy" Phoebe said sympathetically."Ah, he'll get through it, I know it." Monica said, bending down to wake Chandler up. She smiled when she looked over and saw that Joey was waking up also."Hey...Chandler, wake up." He slowly opened his eyes and smiled once he saw Monica. He leaned up to plant a small kiss on her lips."What time is it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes."Um...two in the morning." Phoebe replied, checking the watch on her wrist."Ugh, I'm going back to bed." Joey said as he got up and walked into his room."Hey, thanks for watching her again Chandler." Rachel said, walking out of the apartment, a sleeping Emma in her arms and Phoebe in tow.Chandler stood up and kissed Monica again."Ok, I'm tired, let's go to bed." Monica said, grabbing Chandler's hand and heading for the door."Tired? I just got up!"

* * *

Chandler walked out of their bedroom and found that everybody was sitting around the table talking.

"Mornin' guys" he said, walking over to the fridge to get a bottle of juice out."How'd you sleep last night?" Phoebe asked."Eh, pretty good but my neck is sore." He said as he sat down at the table."Here." Phoebe said. She got up and walked behind Chandler and started to massage his neck."Oh, that feels good." Chandler said, relaxing his neck."So, what are you going to do now that you don't have a job?" Joey asked with a mouthful of cereal."Um...well, I don't know." He said as he took a drink from his juice bottle. "I kind of want to get into writing, but I'm gonna need another job so I have at least a decent inlet for money.""So you could have just kept your old job, and started writing when you had it." Rachel pointed out."...Lets try to think that that's not true, but still, I had to listen to the voice." Chandler answered, pointing to his head. "Ok well, I'm gonna go take a shower and then go down to city hall and see if they have any good jobs listed."With that, he threw his bottle in the garbage and headed for the bathroom.T B C**Ok, I changed that one quite a bit. You _could_ go and read the original one, but that might just mess you up, because I changed the whole Chandler/Monica thing. Please review!!!**


End file.
